


Pants Are Overrated

by bigbilliamdenbro



Series: Reddie Drabbles [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, its based off a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: "Where the fuck are your pants?"





	Pants Are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i am aware the title makes it seem like smut but fuck it

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck” Richie cursed under his breath as he attempted to climb the window and failed at landing when he tripped and fell to the floor with a rather loud thud.

Eddie was almost falling asleep just a minute before it as he waited for him, but was startled by Richie’s quite dramatic entrance and sat on his bed to check if he was doing okay.  
He grabbed Richie’s hand and helped him stand, going back to sit on his bed right after.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. Your window really is a death trap you know?”

“Maybe it wasn’t designed for people to climb it”

“And what am i supposed to do? Use the front door? That’s ridiculous!”

Eddie laughed at him and stretched a bit to turn on the lamp by his nightstand and turned back to Richie.

“Richie why are you still- wait, where the fuck are your pants?”

“Pants are overrated”

“It’s cold outside you dumbass. Why the hell are you not wearing pants?”

“I was in a rush to see my spaghetti! I’d never let pants get in my way”

Eddie just rolled his eyes. “Now what’s the real reason you’ve climbed through my window in an autumn night only in your boxers?”

“Are you dresscoding me?”

“No I’m just concerned”  
“Aw thats cute Eds, but no need to worry”

“What kind of crazy dumb thing can you possibly have done that’s so embarrassing you won’t even tell me?”

“I might have… shrinked… all my pants… while doing laundry”

“You what? All of them?”

“Hey laundry is a tricking chore!”

“And you just decided coming here in your underwear was the best solution to this?”

“I told you! I’d never let pants get in my way to see you! And waiting for tomorrow to buy new ones would take too long, I wanted to see you tonight!”

“I can’t believe you”

“I know, I’m too good to be real”

“Nah you’re pretty average actually”

“You wound me, Kaspbrak,” Richie said, putting a hand over his chest dramatically.

Eddie rolled his eyes and got under the covers again. “Come here asshole.”

Richie walked to the bed from where he was standing, placing his glasses on eddies nightstand and laying next to him under the covers.

“You know, I’m starting to think it wasn’t a good idea to go out in my boxers at night”

“And you just figured this out now?”

“Aw come on Eds, aren’t you gonna ask me how I got to this conclusion?”

“Fine then. How did you get to this conclusion, Mr. Tozier?”

“I’m glad you asked, Mr. Spaghetti. I came to this conclusion after noticing the fact that I’m really fucking cold”

“Is this an excuse for me to cuddle you?”

“Hypothetically, if it were, would it work?”

Eddie rolled his eyes again and gave Richie a quick peck on the lips, smiling.

“Turn around, dickhead. Lets cuddle, then”

“Wow, how unpromptedly romantic of you! Thank you!”

“Why are you this way?”

“I don’t know, but i do know that you love it”

“That’s arguable”

“Do you have to hurt me like that?”

“It’s what keeps you humble”

“I love you so much”

“Oh. Out of the blue like that?”

“You’re supposed to say you love me too you know?”

“But what if I don’t love you back?”

“Then you’re lying to yourself cause I’m a whole ass snack”

“Love you too, dork.”

“Good night, Eds”

“Don’t fucking call me that”

“You love it”

“I sure don’t”

“Liar”

“You know,I still can’t believe you just walked all the way here without any pants on”

“It’s my way to prove my love for you”

“That has to be the lamest way to prove your love ever”

“That’s very ungrateful of you”

“I’m not ungrateful, you’re just lame”

“That’s not what your mom told me last night”

“Aw shut up. Goodnight. For real now,” Eddie said, holding Richie tighter as he turned the lamp off.

“Night, Eddie.”


End file.
